O Baile de Máscaras
by Gigi W. B. Potter
Summary: Dumbledore resolve fazer um baile de máscaras. E é nesse baile que duas pessoas, que sonhavam uma com a outra, e desejavam estar próximas, poderão se acertar. Ainda que não saibam, no início, quem eles são.


O Baile de Máscaras

Porque Dumbledore tinha tido aquela idéia ele não entendia. Como assim vários pais tinham elogiado o baile do Torneio Tribruxo e Dumbledore tinha concordado em fazer um novo baile naquele ano¿ Ele não podia entender. O baile tinha sido a pior experiência de sua vida, e agora ele tinha um novo baile para se preocupar. Havia um lado ruim e um bom dessa vez. O lado bom era que não necessitava de um par, ou seja, ele não precisava convidar nenhuma garota. O lado ruim era que Dumbledore dissera que era um baile de máscaras e a fantasia. Se já não bastasse um baile, ele ainda tinha que arrumar uma fantasia e uma máscara que o disfarçassem de todos por uma noite. Para sua sorte, seu padrinho tinha dado uma grande ajuda. Apesar da escolha da fantasia ser irônica, ele ficou feliz ao ver que ao menos servia. Olhou-se de novo no espelho e soltou um suspiro desgostoso. Queria poder ficar trancado no dormitório, mas tinha que ir aquele maldito baile. Pelo menos, podia ficar uma hora e depois ir embora. Não iria agüentar ficar muito tempo ali. Saiu da Sala Precisa, onde tinha decidido se arrumar, para que ninguém soubesse sua identidade, e caminhou até o Salão Principal. Assim que chegou, viu uma luz branca iluminá-lo e os olhares se voltaram para si. Ele agradeceu a máscara que cobria seu rosto e voltou a andar. Eram poucas as luzes que iluminavam o salão e davam uma atmosfera romântica ao lugar. Ele torceu os lábios e resolveu se ajeitar perto da mesa de bebidas. Ao invés de conversar com as pessoas, resolveu observá-las e ver se identificava alguém. Havia fantasias de todos os tipos, mas alguns não tinham se esforçado muito para se disfarçarem. Havia uma Cleópatra, mas com olhos puxados. Havia alguém vestido de Salazar Slytherin, mas não disfarçava sua voz e nem os cabelos loiros platinados. Havia um soldado ruivo e uma bailarina de cabelos castanhos. Ele poderia passar o resto da festa se divertindo com as fantasias, quando as luzes se focaram de novo na porta. Outra pessoa havia entrado. Ele virou o rosto, para analisar a fantasia do recém-chegado e...

Esqueceu tudo. Esqueceu que estava numa festa, que estava rodeado de pessoas, que estava entediado até agora e que estava louco para ir embora. Nada mais tinha importância se não o anjo que estava na entrada.

Não, ela não estava fantasiada de anjo. Mas para ele, era como se fosse. Era a menina mais linda que ele já havia visto. Seus cabelos eram longos e ruivos, mas não eram de um tom comum. Pareciam as chamas de uma lareira, pareciam fogo puro. Eram lisos, e quando ultrapassavam o meio das costas, começavam a ganhar cachos delicados e suaves. Seu rosto tinha formas delicadas e a pele clara como a neve, mas seus olhos estavam cobertos pela máscara vermelha. Sua roupa parecia a de uma princesa de algum século antigo. Ele se lembrou de um livro que lera na escola, um romance medieval, na qual havia uma princesa descrita como um anjo. Ele passara horas a fio imaginando-a, e agora ele sentia como se ela estivesse diante de si. O vestido não era armado e cheio de camadas, como se fosse um bolo de casamento. Era tomara que caia, que se assentava muito bem nela. A parte de cima era mais justa, mas sem parecer vulgar, e a partir da cintura, se soltava para formar uma saia nem justa demais nem esvoaçante demais. Era de um tecido vermelho que parecia seda pura, e quando ele se concentrou melhor, percebeu delicados e finos fios dourados e prateados formando um delicado padrão na saia do vestido, como se fossem flores. Nas mãos, luvas vermelhas que chegavam até seus cotovelos. Ele se sentiu arrebatado. Nunca vira tanta beleza em toda a sua vida. Estava certo de que ela era única. Mas como ele nunca a tinha visto antes¿ Ele se lembraria dela, não¿

Ela parecia constrangida. Um delicado rubor cobria suas bochechas e a luz saiu de si. Ela andou pelo salão, sendo acompanhada pelos olhares de quase todos. Ele a seguiu também. Seus olhos não se desviavam da figura elegante e linda. Pareciam imãs. Ela parou do lado oposto do salão, quase a sua frente. Estavam separados por várias pessoas, mas de onde ele estava, ele podia vê-la com clareza. Ela observava a pista de dança quando um jogador de quadribol a abordou. O jogador tentava abraçá-la e beijá-la, mas ela recuava e tentava colocar mais distancia entre eles, mas ela foi encurralada na parede. O sangue dele ferveu. A simples idéia de que outro alguém, que não fosse ele, tocando a princesa, o fez ter vontade de sacar a espada e triturar o abusado até que ele não fosse mais nenhuma ameaça. Quando ele se deu conta, estava atravessando o salão na direção da princesa. Ele não compreendia como alguém podia mexer consigo, sendo que ele tinha acabado de ver a princesa, mas não ligou. Precisava afastá-la do jogador.

Ela não queria toda aquela atenção. Quando a mãe enviara a fantasia, ela queria apenas que pudesse estar bonita no baile. Não esperava que todos a olhassem assim que ela pisou no salão. Não se sentira bem sendo o centro das atenções, então começou a andar até o canto mais afastado. Sentia olhares de cobiça, inveja e admiração, e isso só a deixava mais desconfortável. Aos fundos do salão, ela podia ver todos na pista de dança e ainda ficar em paz. Sentia outro par de olhos a encarando, mas não conseguiu enxergá-los. Pareciam diferentes dos demais. Mais suaves, mais gentis. Então, um garoto, vestido de jogador de quadribol, surgiu a sua frente.

- Então, gatinha, o que acha de ficar comigo hoje, hein¿ - ele perguntou, a voz esnobe e arrogante.

Esse tipo de pessoa ela odiava. Quem se achava superior aos outros. Afastou-se dele, mas ele se aproximou de novo. Não havia muito espaço para fugir, mas ela tentou se desviar para a esquerda. O jogador seguiu-a. Tentou para a direita, mas foi impedida. O garoto colocou suas mãos na parede, prendendo-a, e se aproximou dela.

- Vamos, gatinha, não resista. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ela não queria ter que apelar para o velho truque do chute nas partes baixas, mas teria que fazer isso. Preparou-se para o chute quando...

- Solte-a imediatamente! – uma voz masculina profunda e grave ordenou com firmeza, logo atrás deles.

O jogador se afastou e lhe deu a oportunidade de ver quem era seu salvador. No mesmo instante, sentiu o fôlego faltar. Parecia que o príncipe dos contos de fada que ela ouvia quando criança estava a sua frente. Ele não era tão alto quanto à maioria dos meninos, mas era mais alto que si. Seus cabelos eram negros, tão escuros quanto à meia noite, parecendo sugar a luz. Não eram nem curtos nem longos, os fios estavam desalinhados e parecendo grossos e macios. Perfeitos para se enterrar os dedos e penteá-los. O rosto aparentava jovialidade, mas os traços pareciam um tanto quanto sérios demais para um adolescente. A máscara preta cobria boa parte do rosto, e quando ela foi olhar em seus olhos, viu que as fendas estavam escuras. Ele estava protegendo sua identidade muito bem. Sua roupa parecia ter saído de um livro de conto de fadas. As botas negras, chegando quase até os joelhos, a calça branca meio justa, com uma risca preta na lateral, o cinto preto que sustentava uma espada de prata, que parecia real o suficiente para fazer com que o jogador de quadribol olhasse nervosamente para ela. A camisa branca parecia de um tecido mais grosso, talvez linho, e era lisa, sem rendas nem babados. O colete preto de botões parecia de veludo, perfeitamente fechado. O lenço era vermelho, cuidadosamente arrumado entre o colarinho da camisa. A casaca longa era preta, e os botões do punho eram dourados. Elegante, imponente e parecendo muito irritado, o príncipe continuava parado diante de si, uma das mãos próximas ao punho da espada, como se fosse tirá-la a qualquer instante.

- Quem vai me impedir¿ - o jogador ainda tentou se fazer de corajoso.

- Eu. – o príncipe revidou, puxando a espada com uma das mãos e apontando-a para o peito do jogador.

A lamina parecia real o suficiente para ela, e o jogador deve ter pensando a mesma coisa, porque se afastou correndo. O príncipe o acompanhou com os olhos até que ele estivesse longe, e voltou a guardar a espada. Seu olhar se voltou para ela, e ele sorriu-lhe. Tinha um sorriso encantador, e ela viu duas covinhas em suas bochechas.

- Peço desculpas por meu comportamento, milady. Mil perdões se por algum acaso eu vim a assustá-la. – ele falou. Sua voz parecia antiga e majestosa. Ele tinha se garantido mesmo a proteger sua identidade.

- Pelo contrário, milorde, o senhor me ajudou. Aquele cavalheiro estava me aborrecendo. – ela também havia se garantido, e para que seu papel fosse mais realista, ela tomou o mínimo cuidado de saber falar como se fosse de outro século.

- Fico feliz em ajudá-la, milady. – o príncipe falou sorrindo.

O príncipe tomou sua mão entre as dele, cobertas com luvas negras, e levou-a até os lábios, depositando um beijo lento e delicado nas costas enluvadas da mão dela. A princesa pareceu achar o gesto surpreendente, mas ele não estava prestando grande atenção. Quando tentava encarar os olhos dela, via apenas que estava tudo embaçado. Como ele, a princesa estava procurando manter sua identidade em segredo ao máximo possível.

- A senhorita gostaria de me acompanhar em um passeio pelo salão¿ - o príncipe convidou, estendendo-lhe o braço.

- Adoraria, senhor. – a princesa respondeu, aceitando de bom grado o braço oferecido.

Os dois circularam pelo salão inteiro, conversando a respeito sobre as fantasias dos outros. Era um meio de não se entregarem. Riram quando Dumbledore, vestido de mágico trouxa, tirou um coelho da cartola e o coelho fugiu. A iluminação tinha caído e as músicas animadas tinham sido substituídas por melodias mais lentas e românticas. A música era linda e suave, e ela se viu fechando os olhos, apreciando o som. Ele a encarava. Dançar nunca havia sido seu forte, mas ele fora obrigado a dançar quando menor numa festa da escola e rezou mentalmente para que ainda se lembrasse de como a professora tinha ensinado.

- Gostaria de dançar¿ - ele perguntou atenciosamente.

Ela o encarou. Apesar da postura calma e a voz atenciosa, ela notava um leve tremer na mão estendida dele e os lábios apertados. Dançar não era o forte dele. Ele devia ter más experiências com dança. Por mais que tivesse vontade de ir lá dançar, não queria pressionar o príncipe.

- Não precisa. – ela respondeu sorrindo docemente.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, fazendo uma revolta em seus cabelos escuros. De alguma forma, ele parecia ainda mais encantador. A mão permaneceu estendida a frente.

- Eu _quero_ dançar com você. Posso não ser o melhor dançarino do mundo e nem gostar de dançar, mas eu quero arriscar por você. – ele falou com firmeza e determinação.

As palavras dele a tocaram profundamente e ela aceitou a mão dele. Com um sorriso, o príncipe levou-a para a pista de dança. Ele colocou as duas mãos na cintura dela e a puxou para si. Na surpresa, ela espalmou as mãos no peito dele. Ele começou a se mover, e ela acompanhou os passos dele, as mãos ainda em seu peito. Ele sorriu, se desculpando.

- Quando eu era criança, tive de dançar num evento da minha escola e a professora disse que para quem tinha vergonha de dançar, a melhor maneira era assim. – ele explicou, parecendo perdido em antigas memórias.

- Eu acho que sim. – ela concordou, deixando as mãos correrem até os ombros dele. O tecido do colete era veludo, e um doce cheiro amadeirado a envolvia, vindo do príncipe.

Os passos de ambos eram lentos e um tanto hesitantes. Tentavam seguir a melodia da melhor maneira possível.

_I wanna call the stars__  
__Down from the sky__  
__I wanna live a day__  
__That never dies__  
__I wanna change the world__  
__Only for you__  
__All the impossible__  
__I wanna do_

Os passos foram se ajeitando lentamente a melodia, e a confiança começou a surgir.

_I wanna hold you close__  
__Under the rain__  
__I wanna kiss your smile__  
__And feel the pain__  
__I know what's beautiful__  
__Looking at you__  
__In a world of lies__  
__You are the truth_

- Sabe, para alguém que disse que não gostava de dançar, você até que dança bem. – ela comentou impressionada.

- Eu não gosto, mas você me dá segurança para arriscar algumas coisas. – ele respondeu com um pouco de vergonha. Um rubor cobria seu pescoço.

Ela sorriu, e ele sorriu também. Era incapaz de não retribuir o sorriso adorável dela.

_And baby__  
__Everytime you touch me__  
__I become a hero__  
__I'll make you safe__  
__No matter where you are__  
__And bring you__  
__Everything you ask for__  
__Nothing is above me__  
__I'm shining like a candle in the dark__  
__When you tell me that you love me__  
_

Ele sorriu, e para a surpresa dela, com um movimento gracioso, deitou-a em pleno ar, para em seguida puxá-la para seus braços de novo. Ela tinha se assustado e um medo de cair passou por sua mente, mas sabia em seu íntimo que o príncipe jamais a deixaria cair.

- Nunca mais faça isso sem me avisar antes. – ela falou, com o coração descompassado pelo susto.

- A graça está justamente em surpreender o parceiro durante a dança. E eu jamais a derrubaria, milady. – ele respondeu solenemente, seu sorriso de canto de lábios fofo e amável.

_I wanna make you see__  
__Just what I was__  
__Show you the loneliness__  
__And what it does__  
__You walked into my life__  
__To stop my tears__  
__Everything's easy now__  
__I have you here__  
_

Aos poucos, o salão foi parando o movimento e começando a observar o casal que dançava graciosamente no centro da pista. Havia algo que emanava deles, um sentimento puro e poderoso, que todos podiam sentir.

_And baby__  
__Everytime you touch me__  
__I become a hero__  
__I'll make you safe__  
__No matter where you are__  
__And bring you__  
__Everything you ask for__  
__Nothing is above me__  
__I'm shining like a candle in the dark__  
__When you tell me that you love me___

Ele deitou-a no ar de novo e quando a ergueu, ela aproveitou o impulso para girar antes de voltar para os braços reconfortantes do príncipe. Ele sorriu, aprovando o movimento.

- Você dança muito bem, milady. Fico honrado em ser o seu parceiro nesta noite. – ele falou sorrindo.

- Obrigado milorde. O senhor também dança bem, apesar de sua clara opinião de não saber dançar. – ela pontuou sorrindo.

- Eu disse a verdade quando falei que não dançava bem e nem gostava. Mas a sua presença me dá a coragem e o esforço de não deixá-la ser marcada como a princesa que dançou com o príncipe que dançava como um pato. – ele afirmou com seriedade.

Ela riu. Ele se sentia cada vez mais envolvido em tudo da princesa, desde o brilho de seus cabelos até o seu doce perfume floral que a ele cheirava como rosas. Ele poderia passar a vida inteira sentindo o doce aroma.

_In a world without you__  
__I would always hunger__  
__All I need is your love to make me stronger_

Uma roda tinha se formado ao redor dos dois, enquanto um grande grupo de espectadores observava a dança. Ele notou isso, e ao invés do nervosismo que sentira no baile do ano anterior, sentiu orgulho por estar com a dama mais bela do castelo inteiro. Ele se sentia abençoado por estar com a princesa ruiva em seus braços. Sentia-se completo, feliz e orgulhoso de poder ter aquela garota em seus braços. A sua paixonite daquele ano agora lhe parecia alguma coisa de anos de distancia. Só importava para ele a doce menina em seus braços, sorrindo como se ele fosse o único homem do mundo.

_And baby__  
__Everytime you touch me__  
__I become a hero__  
__I'll make you safe__  
__No matter where you are__  
__And bring you__  
__Everything you ask for__  
__Nothing is above me__  
__I'm shining like a candle in the dark__  
__When you tell me that you love me___

Uma série de diferentes emoções invadiam ela. Uma mistura de medo, conforto, segurança e tantas outras que ela não podia diferenciar. Ela se sentia segura e completada nos braços do príncipe que a encarava fixamente, Embora não pudesse decifrar o olhar dele, sentia que ele não desviava os olhos dos seus. Não desejava sair dos braços dele, mas sentia medo. Ela estava apaixonada por um garoto e quando avistara o príncipe pela primeira vez, esquecera-o completamente. Ela poderia ter se apaixonado pelo príncipe, sendo que tinha o conhecido apenas hoje¿

A princesa não era a única com dúvidas. Ele também se sentia hesitante. No ano anterior ele tinha nutrido uma queda por uma garota mais velha, e naquele ano ele prestava atenção numa menina que ele considerava proibida a si. E no instante em que vira a princesa, nada mais importava, apenas o desejo de ficar com ela. Poderia ele ter se apaixonado por alguém que ele tinha conhecido agora¿

A resposta para a pergunta dos dois estava em seus corações. E eles diziam ansiosamente que sim. Amor a primeira poderia acontecer.

_You love me__  
__When you tell me that you love me_

A música cessou e antes que os dois se dessem conta, uma chuva de aplausos do público irrompeu pelo salão. Todos tinham se emocionado com a dança do casal. O príncipe estava embaraçado, mas a princesa estava corada. Suas bochechas pareciam que iam se confundir com os cabelos ruivos. Ao ver que ela parecia desconfortável com toda a atenção, ele se curvou numa reverencia e a puxou delicadamente para fora do salão. Os jardins pareciam o melhor lugar para poderem conversar livremente. O céu estava estrelado e limpo, e uma brisa leve percorria os jardins. Os dois pararam a beira do Lago Negro. Ela olhou para a superfície escura e lisa que lembrava um espelho, devido às águas paradas do lago. Ela refletida com o príncipe ao lado, parecendo à imagem de seus contos de fadas. Ele olhou para a superfície do lago e se encantou com a beleza da imagem retratada nas águas calmas e paradas. Na verdade, estava mais encantado com a forma que o brilho prateado da Lua refletia no lindo cabelo ruivo dela. Definitivamente, se ela não fosse um anjo, seria uma Musa.

- No que está pensando¿ - a pergunta escapou dos lábios dele antes que ele pudesse se conter. Estava curioso para saber que pensamentos estavam na cabeça da princesa.

Será que ele teria coragem o suficiente para arriscar uma coisa que jamais quisera, mas já desejara¿

- Em tudo e nada, para ser honesta. E você¿ - ela perguntou curiosamente, voltando seu olhar para ele.

- Você está solteira¿ - mais uma vez, ele se repreendeu por sua boca ser mais rápida que sua mente. Ela poderia achar ofensiva a pergunta pessoal.

Para sua felicidade, e surpresa também, a princesa corou um pouco e abaixou os olhos para o chão.

- Estou. – a resposta saiu sussurrada e baixa.

Se ela pudesse ver o rosto do príncipe, veria seu espanto. Para ele, não havia a menor possibilidade de que aquela garota maravilhosa pudesse estar solteira.

- Como você pode estar solteira¿ Os garotos são todos cegos por acaso¿ - mentalmente ele se xingou, já que, se nenhum garoto reparara na princesa antes, ele também não teria notado.

Se aquilo fosse possível, ele teria jurado que a princesa corou ainda mais. Claro, estava escuro e a única iluminação proveniente era a luz do luar, então ele não poderia afirmar com certeza.

- Digamos que eu sou uma pessoa imperceptível. É difícil alguém reparar em mim. – ela respondeu baixinho, seu olhar fixo no chão, como se achasse algo atraente ali.

Ele achou a resposta dela absurda.

- Como isso é possível¿ Você ser imperceptível¿ Isso é impossível! – ele exclamou, levantando sua voz ligeiramente, a ponto de causar um pequeno susto na princesa.

- Não é. Apesar do cabelo, eu sou uma pessoa fácil de passar despercebida. O garoto que eu gosto nem sabe que eu existo. – a voz dela estava tão triste que ele sentiu vontade de abraçá-la e jurar que nada mais a faria mal na vida, enquanto estivesse com ele.

- Ele não te merece, então. Se não sabe dar valor ao que ele poderia ter tido, não merece você. – ele falou com firmeza. Estava disposto a fazer a princesa esquecer o ser imbecil que ignorava a existência de uma pessoa tão maravilhosa como ela.

- Tem certeza de que você não saiu de um conto de fadas¿ - ela perguntou com um pouco de riso na voz, finalmente erguendo a cabeça e encarando-o.

Ele se limitou a passar uma mão pelos cabelos, despenteando-os. Ela seguiu o gesto, e desejou poder tocar os cabelos dele, para saber se eram finos ou grossos, sedosos e macios, como aparentavam.

- Para ser honesto com você, eu não sou nada romântico. Eu gosto de uma menina também, mas ela superou o que sentia por mim. Ela só me vê como um amigo agora. – ele confessou, deixando com que a tristeza surgisse em sua voz.

Dessa vez, foi ela quem o consolou. Passou seus braços pela cintura dele, e tentou mostrar a ele que estava ali. Ele a abraçou também, parecendo apreciar o gesto.

- Ela não te merece, então. Se não sabe dar valor a uma pessoa tão especial como você, não te merece. – ela falou com firmeza, alterando o discurso que ele lhe fizera há pouco tempo.

Ele soltou uma risada baixa, que fez com que o coração dela saltasse uma batida. Ela esperou que ele não pudesse sentir sua pulsação acelerada.

- Pelo visto, parece que temos mais coisas em comum do que pensávamos. – ele falou com divertimento, e mesmo que já estivesse mais alegre, ele não a soltara de seus braços. Secretamente, ela preferia ficar onde estava.

- É, eu percebi isso, só que parece um sonho. – ela murmurou, passando a bochecha pelo tecido do colete dele, fechando os olhos e se deliciando com as sensações que percorriam seu corpo.

Ele se calou, apreciando o calor da princesa em seus braços, e ouvindo apenas o eco distante da festa, que eles tinham deixado há tanto tempo atrás. Pareciam dias, se ele pensasse bem.

- Você sairia comigo¿ - ele perguntou num rompante, abaixando a cabeça para ter uma visão direta do rosto e da expressão que a princesa faria.

Primeiro, uma expressão chocada tomou conta do delicado rosto dela. Depois, ela ficou confusa e hesitante.

- Porque está me perguntando isso¿ - ela perguntou com a voz confusa, como se não compreendesse porque ele a perguntava sobre aquilo.

- Porque eu quero sair com você. Conhecer você sem a máscara. Ver a pessoa, e não a fantasia. – ele respondeu com simplicidade e sinceridade.

- Quer sair comigo mesmo¿ - ela perguntou espantada.

- Quero. Então, você sairia comigo¿ - ele perguntou temeroso, rezando mentalmente para que ela falasse sim.

Por alguns segundos, longos e agonizantes para ele, ela ficou pensativa e parecendo estar num debate interno. Por fim, ela abriu um sorriso tão lindo que ele se esqueceu de respirar.

- Eu adoraria sair com você. – ela respondeu alegremente.

Ele sorriu, incapaz de não retribuir ao sorriso dela, e num gesto um pouco afetivo demais para ele, ele a ergueu nos braços e a rodou no ar. A princípio, ela ficou espantada com a atitude, mas se deixou levar e riu. Quem resolvesse dar uma volta nos jardins veria um casal rindo e rodopiando, sem se preocupar com nada nem ninguém, exceto com eles mesmos. Por fim, ele pousou-a ao chão, porém ainda se sentia eufórico, encantado. Ela aceitara seu convite! Iria sair com ele, conhecê-lo! E ele poderia conhecê-la também!

No entanto, toda a sua felicidade também estava contribuindo para um lado irracional do cérebro dele. Sem pensar, sem planejar, sem se preocupar com nada, ele se inclinou, e vendo o olhar de surpresa dela, ele a beijou.

Por longos instantes, ela congelou. Não podia acreditar que estava sendo beijada pelo príncipe que parecia ter saído dos contos de fada. Ele a beijava timidamente, mas com certa euforia, e quando notou que ela mal se movia, seus lábios começaram a se afastar dos seus. E ela não iria permitir isso. Vencendo a mínima distancia entre os dois, ela ergueu as mãos, para se prenderam na gola da casaca, e o beijou. Com timidez, afinal, quem sabe ele só a tinha beijado por euforia do momento¿ Mas ele fechou seus olhos e passou os braços por sua cintura, acabando com qualquer espaço que poderia existir entre eles. Ela se rendeu ao beijo, a deliciosa sensação de plenitude que a invadiu, e deixou com que suas mãos se enroscassem nos cabelos negros dele. Como previra, eram sedosos e macios, perfeitos para se enterrar os dedos neles e ficar penteando-os. Ela não soube o tempo exato na qual eles ficaram se beijando. Mas reclamou quando deixou de sentir os lábios macios dele sobre os seus.

- Era esse o meu conceito a respeito de beijos. Apesar de eu ser inexperiente nessa área. – ele confessou, suas mãos gentis moldando o quadril dela com firmeza, porém delicadeza.

- Para alguém inexperiente, você fez um belo trabalho. – ela murmurou, sua voz ligeiramente mais rouca.

- Você também. – ele afirmou com um sorriso carinhoso, se curvando para outro beijo.

Mais uma vez, ele se perderam nas sensações que sentiam. Era difícil precisar o tempo do beijo. Afinal, para que eles perderiam seu tempo contando os segundos e minutos quando poderiam apenas desfrutar das inúmeras sensações e emoções que sentiam¿

- Você ainda sairia comigo se soubesse quem eu sou¿ - ele perguntou hesitantemente, afastando seus lábios dos lábios doces e convidativos dela.

- Claro que sim. Não importa quem você seja, eu ainda vou sair com você. A menos que você seja da Sonserina. – ela finalizou com tom de advertência.

Ele riu, correndo seus dedos pelos cabelos cheirosos dela, que lhe lembravam seda pura.

- Não se preocupe. Não sou da casa das cobras. – ele garantiu rindo.

Ela riu também. Como ele, não podia resistir ao som do riso dele, muito menos àquele sorriso tão encantador, quase inocente. Mas ele ficou sério, e levou suas mãos a máscara. Ela o observou, ansiosa para saber quem era aquele rapaz tão perfeito. Lentamente, a máscara preta caiu de seu rosto, e um rosto familiar a encarou de volta, dois olhos absolutamente verdes a fintando com expectativa, e uma cicatriz de raio em sua testa aparecia em meio aos fios rebeldes do cabelo que caiam pela testa.

- Harry¿ - ela perguntou chocada.

Harry Potter despenteou seus cabelos mais uma vez, olhando para ela, esperando outra reação, além do choque. Porque de repente ela parecia ter congelado¿ Ele avançou um passo, mas ela despertou e recuou outro.

- Não podia ser você. – ela repetiu baixinho para si mesma, mas com o silencio dos jardins, Harry a ouvia.

- Porque não podia ser eu¿ - Harry perguntou confuso, conseguindo finalmente se aproximar dela, e tocar-lhe os braços.

- Não pode ser você, Harry. – ela murmurou de novo, sem oferecer maiores explicações.

- Quem é você¿ - Harry perguntou, sua curiosidade cobrindo sua voz.

- É melhor você não saber quem sou. – ela falou com a voz ligeiramente tremula.

- Como assim¿ - Harry perguntou, segurando-a com um pouco mais de força, ao ver o primeiro sinal de afastamento dela.

- Eu não quero que você fique iludido, Harry. – ela falou carinhosamente, mas Harry sentiu a tristeza dela, por mais que ela tentasse encobrir.

Ela tentou se afastar, mas Harry não a deixaria escapar. Aproveitando o fato de ser mais forte que ela, puxou-a para si e beijou-a com um pouco mais de paixão necessária. Ela tentou resistir, pousando suas mãos delicadas em seu peito e tentando impor uma distancia que ele não queria ceder. Depois de algum tempo, ela entendeu que não podia se afastar, e se rendeu ao beijo, suas mãos parando de empurrá-lo, agora o puxando para perto de si.

- Tire a máscara. – Harry sussurrou contra os lábios dela, suas mãos tocando os cabelos sedosos, se movendo em direção ao rosto.

- Não posso. – ela protestou fracamente, quase sem forças diante das emoções que Harry liberara com seu beijo.

Aproveitando que ela estava desatenta, Harry puxou-lhe a máscara vermelha, deixando-a cair junto a sua ao chão. Foi recompensado pela visão de dois brilhantes olhos castanhos cor de mel, que mesmo surpresos, refletiam um brilho intenso que ele sabia que continha em seus próprios olhos.

- Gina¿ - Harry perguntou surpreso.

Gina Weasley tentou se afastar dos braços de Harry. Mas ele não permitiu. Ela estava com medo de que ele se iludisse se soubesse que a princesa era ela¿ Merlin, como ela estava enganada! A última coisa que ele sentia era decepção.

- Desculpe, Harry. Eu deveria ter falado antes pra você que era eu. Não queria... – Gina começou a tentar se desculpar, mas os lábios de Harry calaram qualquer tentativa de desculpa ou protesto. E apesar da surpresa, ela não pode evitar corresponder.

Quanto se tratava de Harry, era sempre seu coração e suas emoções que a comandavam, nunca seu cérebro, sua razão.

- Se você pensou que eu fosse ficar iludido em saber que era você, está enganada, Gina. Na verdade, é até melhor que a princesa fosse você. – Harry falou em tom satisfeito, seus braços se estreitando contra a cintura dela, para mantê-la perto de si e para evitar uma possível fuga.

- Porque¿ - Gina perguntou curiosa, e um pouco surpresa também.

- Eu estava tentando criar coragem para convidá-la para sair comigo desde o começo do ano. Ao menos, estou de encontro marcado com a menina que eu gosto. – Harry respondeu sorrindo.

- E se eu não quiser mais sair com você¿ - Gina fingiu um falso tom sério, erguendo suas sobrancelhas. Teve que se esforçar para não pular de alegria com a declaração de Harry. Mas gostaria de ver a reação dele quanto à pequena brincadeira.

O queixo de Harry caiu e seus olhos se arregalaram. A simples idéia de que Gina pudesse rejeitá-lo o deixara em pânico. Mas, assim que ele abriu a boca para tentar convencê-la de que ele poderia ser o que ela queria, Gina riu com suavidade, e beijou-o docemente.

- Estou brincando com você, bobo. É claro que eu quero sair com você. Fico feliz em saber que sou a garota que só te vê como um amigo. – Gina falou sorrindo, calando qualquer dúvida que Harry pudesse ter.

- Também fico feliz em saber que sou o garoto que mal sabe que você existe. – Harry falou sorrindo, puxando Gina para um abraço que deixaria Molly Weasley orgulhosa.

Mas antes que Gina pudesse desfrutar a sensação de ter os braços de Harry a segurando, ele a soltou subitamente, e quando Gina foi protestar quanto à falta de contato, ele se ajoelhou e segurou suas mãos entre as dele, depositando um beijinho nelas.

- Gina Weasley, aceita namorar e sair comigo¿ - Harry perguntou solenemente, um sorriso enfeitando seus lábios.

Gina fingiu pensar por alguns segundos, apenas para deixar Harry nervoso. Não precisava pensar naquela pergunta. Já tinha a resposta na ponta da língua.

- Aceito. Aceito as duas coisas. – Gina respondeu sorrindo, seu coração parecendo que iria explodir, tamanha a felicidade que ela sentia.

Harry abriu o sorriso mais largo que Gina já o vira dar, e se ergueu, tomando-a em seus braços, e rodopiando-a no ar, como fizera antes. A única diferença era que Gina pode beijá-lo apaixonadamente dessa vez, sendo retribuída. Finalmente, quando uma pequena tontura começou a surgir, Harry colocou Gina no chão, mas não a deixou se afastar de si. Não deixaria que ela se afastasse nunca mais.

- Isso está sendo praticamente igual aos meus sonhos, quando eu tinha cinco anos e ouvia a sua história. – Gina confessou a meia voz, apoiando sua cabeça no peito de Harry, ouvindo o coração dele bater velozmente.

- O que é melhor¿ A fantasia ou a realidade¿ - Harry perguntou sorrindo, abaixando sua cabeça para olhá-la, deixando com que ela visse o carinho em seus olhos. Sentiu-se feliz em ver o mesmo carinho refletido nos olhos dela.

- A realidade é bem melhor. – Gina declarou sorrindo, enlaçando o pescoço dele com os braços e beijando-o carinhosamente.

Era naquele beijo que ambos prometiam um para o outro que sempre estariam juntos. Naquele momento não importava irmãos ciumentos, amigas que lançariam olhares sabe-tudo para eles, japonesas ciumentas ou pessoas invejosas e fofoqueiras. Tudo o que importava era o beijo, e que ele prometia. Não só para o agora, como também para o depois.


End file.
